


She Works Hard for The Money

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noin reflects on her day</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Works Hard for The Money

The water in the women's showers was hot and Noin turned the temperature up a notch, thickening the already dense cloud of steam that blanketed the tiled room. Through the hazy air she could make out the silhouette of Lady Une under one of the shower heads at the far end. It hadn't been much of a surprise to find the commander here considering the day they'd had.

The time had been spent on the obstacle course, in Hogan's Alley and on the gun range under combat conditions. Staying alive for the previous year, as an agent should have been enough to qualify for certification as far as Lu was concerned, but unfortunately the law said other wise. Normally Noin didn't mind too much. Even with live ammo it was still easier than the conditions she had trained under at Lake Victoria. That and there was no Zechs to distract her from the mission at hand.

All in all the day should have been no worse than any other. Unfortunately, she had not figured in the freak thunderstorm that hit just as the whistle was blown, signaling them to start. The obstacle course had quickly become a bog and the wall that had to be scaled was as slick as oiled glass. If that wasn't bad enough the flashes of lightning distorted the faces in Hogan's Alley, making them even harder to recognize in the split second allowed for the decision to shoot or hold fire. She'd managed to make it out alive, but not before taking out an innocent bystander in the process, a mistake that had done nothing to improve her mood.

By the time they reached the firing range the rain was coming down in sheets and the sound of thunder was enough to drown out the artillery being fired. The exercise that normally took two hours stretched into three before it was completed satisfactorily. When it was finally over Noin was wet, muddy, tired and angry enough to chew nails. She would have been inclined to go to Lady Une and request a retest, but with the head of Preventers slogging along with her that wasn't exactly a viable option. Not without looking like a cry baby which her pride refused to let her do.

Right now all Lu wanted to do was finish her shower so she could go home and lick her wounds in private. The sound of the water flowing from the other showerhead stilled and Noin realized she had been lost in thought instead of taking the time to get clean. Quickly she washed her hair and scrubbed her body until it glowed a healthy pink. There would be time for reflection later when she was in her own bathtub, glass of wine in hand. For now she needed to find some clean clothes and head for home.


End file.
